Distributed content delivery systems may have certain available communication bandwidths, through which they transport data to recipients. It is often desirable to utilize as much of the available bandwidths as possible. However, the higher the number of sources a client has to obtain content fragments from, the more difficult it is to utilize the system's aggregated available bandwidth to its full extent.